Uninterruptible power supplies have been developed to supply backup power in the event of an interruption in the mains power supply. In general, uninterruptible power supplies contain a power source such as a battery that is capable of operating independently of the mains power supply, and that is further capable of supplying electric power to electronic devices and the like. Typically, an uninterruptible power supply routes mains power through the battery and to the electrical outlet during normal operation of the mains power supply, thereby charging the battery, and automatically switches to battery power during a mains power outage or other interruption in mains power.
Because uninterruptible power supplies are designed to perform particular functions during power interruptions, it follows that the performance of such functions may often take place in a dimly lit or darkened area. Accordingly, there exists a need for an uninterruptible power supply that is capable of enhancing visibility in the area in which the uninterruptible power supply is located.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,”in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.